Tucker Foley/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 Tucker doesn't want to waste looks.png S01e01 here's a thermos.png S01e01 now you're prepared.png S01e01 it's supposed to trap ghosts.png S01e01 Jack looking at lab table.png S01e01 ruckus in background.png S01e01 first ectopus defeated.png S01e01 it's just a thermos.png S01e01 second ectopus defeated.png S01e01 title card.png S01e01 falling through the floor.png S01e01 Danny sinking floor.gif S01e01 meat connoisseur.gif S01e01 you had sloppy joes.png S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png S01e01 flight take-off.gif S01e01 intangible trio.png S01e01 b&w Sam and Tuck hug.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Brittany and Star walk by.png S01e02 Tucker stunned.gif S01e02 Tucker alone on dance floor.png One of a Kind S01e03 goodnight everybody.png S01e03 boys hugging.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 Tucker explains the prices.png S01e04 Danny stares dreamily.png S01e04 Danny's garage sale.png S01e04 Sam's house outside.png S01e04 Citizen Kane poster.png S01e04 aerial view.png S01e04 Ida goes bowling.png S01e04 Technus towering over the street.png S01e04 Tucker and Tracey.png S01e04 Tucker's PDA.png Splitting Images S01e05 walking down the hallway.png S01e05 b&w Sam and Tuck cover Danny.png S01e05 Tucker with the gauntlets.png What You Want S01e06 who gets the wheels.png S01e06 up top bro.png S01e06 Crash Nebula in DP.png S01e06 surprised Tucker.png S01e06 Tucker floats above theater.png S01e06 Mr. Meat butcher shop.png S01e06 Tucker overshadows Paulina.png|Tucker overshadows Paulina S01e06 just to inform Danny.png S01e06 overshadowed Paulina points.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom transformation stage 1.png|Tucker Phantom: Tucker with wish-granted ghost powers S01e06 Tucker Phantom looming over Tucker Foley.png S01e06 sick Danny and Tucker.png S01e06 Sam serves soup.png S01e06 title card.png Prisoners of Love S01e08 real world item detected.png Shades of Gray S01e10 all on scooters.png S01e10 Cujo outsite the window.png S01e10 Cujo intangible.png S01e10 Tucker suddenly interesting.png S01e10 can we join you.png S01e10 Cujo jumping.png S01e10 Cujo dragging tree.png S01e10 trio rocking out.gif TF&VG's Fake out make Out.png Fanning the Flames S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png S01e11 Danny Frightened From Singing.png S01e11 Tucker rocking out to Remember.png S01e11 hallway of Ember.png S01e11 Post-concert daze.png S01e11 intriguing new look.png S01e11 Sam shrine 1.png S01e11 Sam Shrine.png Teacher of the Year S01e12 Danny reflecting shield.png S01e12 internet cafe.png S01e12 Tucker talks himself into trouble.png S01e12 at the computers.png S01e12 Tucker shoots ray in Doomed.png S01e12 the gang in Doomed.png Fright Night S01e13 Danny Sam and Tuck in horror.gif S01e13 Danny overshadows prop Fright Knight.png S01e13 Tucker ready for trick-or-treating.png S01e13 Danny's in a lot of trouble.png 13 S01e14 Kwan mocking Tucker.png S01e14 run away from the technogeek.png S01e14 Tuck walks into fist.png S01e14 Minimum Wage Stan scared.png S01e14 goth Tucker.png S01e14 back to making fun of Fentonio.png S01e14 Tucker defends his PDA.png Danny is an Orange Jumpsuit Next Sam and Tucker.jpg Public Enemies S01e15 Wulf flying.png S01e15 the trio plus Wulf.png S01e15 Tucker smiling.png Lucky in Love S01e16 trio at the water park.png S01e16 boys in the fountain.png S01e16 Sam protects Danny.png S01e16 Kwan Sam and Tucker skipping.gif You'll Never Take Danny's Place, Never!.jpg Maternal Instinct S01e17 Danny invisibility training.gif S01e17 Danny overshadowing tucker.gif S01e17 Danny extending his intangibility.gif Life Lessons S01e18 Sam and Tucker family photo.png S01e18 accidental kiss.png The Million Dollar Ghost S01e19 Boo-Yea Tours.png Control Freaks S01e20 Tucker's hairy legs.png S01e20 holding the wig.png S01e20 putting on Sam's wig.png S01e20 Tuck's lips before lipstick.png S01e20 applying lipstick 1.png S01e20 applying lipstick 2.png S01e20 purple lips.png S01e20 Tucker dressed as Sam.png S01e20 Tucker knows this is wrong.png S01e20 money makes it right.png S01e20 Danny missing leg.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries